yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 091
"Take a Chance", formerly known as "Sibling Rivalry" and known as "Shark vs. Rio - The 100th Squabble Duel" in the Japanese version, is the ninety-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on February 17, 2013 and in the United States on December 14, 2013. Summary Yuma is running late to school and meets Bronk on his way. Bronk goes ahead of Yuma but a flock of ducks come by. He pushes his skateboard down to decelerate, resulting in him being thrown from his board but avoiding the ducks. Then, Rio arrives and asks if he is well, noticing the scrape Bronk received in his accident. Bronk gets to his feet and answers positively. As Rio helps with Bronk's injury by tying her handkerchief around his arm, he is surprised by her kindness. Bronk thanks Rio and Rio leaves for school with Bronk moved by Rio's concern. Yuma and Astral go to school on Bronk's skateboard. At lunch time in the classroom, Bronk is still love-struck by Rio, and his friends are at an uproar of what he should do. Everyone is attempting to dissuade him, but Ray suggests if he Duels Shark and wins, he could date Rio without any problems. Bronk then fantasizes about beating Shark and he and Rio embracing at their wedding. Bronk rushes out to go and Duel Shark. Yuma wonders what is happening. Shark, who now knows of Bronk's intentions, refuses the Duel, saying Bronk would never be able to beat him, then saying that he is not even at Yuma's level. Bronk greatly misunderstands Shark's words and thinks that Yuma is dating Rio. Caswell and Flip hear this exchange. Bronk then has a fantasy where Yuma and Rio are to be wed, with Shark, Ray, Pip, Cody Callus, Flip, Summer, Jen, Caswell, Roku, Kari, Haru, Kite, Hart, Dr. Faker and Tombo Tillbitty attending the wedding, as well as a winged Astral flying around them. He then drops to his knees and thinks that Yuma is the only one that Shark will accept as Rio's boyfriend. Caswell and Flip are surprised. The next day, a story is printed in the school publication on how Yuma and Rio are allegedly dating and that he is the only one Shark approves of. Many boys are crying, now that Rio is apparently in a relationship. The story is the most discussed topic in the school. Tori is surprised, but Caswell and Flip say that they heard it from Shark. Caswell says that Rio and Yuma are "a most sensational couple", which angers Tori and Cathy. Bronk calls Yuma to the roof to talk about Rio. Yuma is oblivious to Bronk's misconceptions and does not even know about the story. Bronk speaks about how he sees Yuma as his best friend. Bronk then says that if Yuma breaks Rio's heart, there would be consequences. Yuma still does not understand, but Bronk continues. Bronk says that Shark approves of. Then Rio appears, and from what she has heard, assumes that Shark began the rumor. Everyone goes to the tennis court to confront Shark. At the tennis courts, Rio talks to shark telling him that this is not okay, Shark responds by saying that he has no idea what Rio is talking about. He starts to leave, but then Rio mocks him by telling everyone that he has a strange fear of onions and threatens to tell Flip to blog about it all over the school net, causing Shark to stop and duel Rio. After the duel, the truth is told as Shark says that he will duel Bronk, if he was at Yuma's level of dueling, shock the latter himself. Hearing the truth, both Caswell and Flip realized that they misunderstood the conversation. Bronk asked Rio to have a duel, which she accepts. Before Caswell and Flip sneak off, they were asked by Rio to have time to talk, which shook them in fear and run off (the dubbed version of the episode ends just before they run off). Yuma asked what was the Dueling squabble all about, but was told by Tori and Cathy that there is no need to know as they pinch his butt cheeks, while Yuma has no idea about it. Featured Duel: Rio Kastle vs. Reginald "Shark" Kastle Summons "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark".]] Turn 1: Shark Shark draws. He then Normal Summons "Big Jaws" ( 3/1800/300) in Attack Position. As he Normal Summoned a Fish-Type monster, Shark Special Summons "Shark Stickers" ( 3/200/1000) in Attack Position via its own effect. He then overlays "Big Jaws" and "Shark Stickers" in order to Xyz Summon "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark" ( 3/1900/1000, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Shark activates the effect of "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark" to detach an Overlay Unit ("Submersible Carrier Aero Shark": 2 → 1 ORU) and inflict 400 damage to Rio for each card in his hand. " negates the effect damage.]]Shark has four, but Rio activates the effect of "Guard Penguin" to reduce the damage she would take to 0 and Special Summon "Guard Penguin" ( 4/0/1200) from her hand in Attack Position. Shark activates "Aqua Gate", which will let the turn player to negate a number of their opponent's attacks up to the number of Set cards in their Spell & Trap Zones. Shark Sets two cards. Turn 2: Rio Rio draws "Blizzard Falcon" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 4/1500/1500) in Attack Position. She then overlays "Blizzard Falcon" and "Guard Penguin" in order to Xyz Summon "Ice Beast Zerofyne" ( 4/2000/2200, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Rio activates the effect of "Ice Beast Zerofyne" to negate the effects of all other face-up cards on the field until her next Standby Phase and reduce the ATK of "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark" by 300 for each negated card by detaching an Overlay Unit ("Ice Beast Zerofyne": 2 → 1 ORU) ("Submersible Carrier Aero Shark": 1900 → 1300 ATK). Assuming Shark's set cards will activate when "Ice Beast Zerofyne" attacks, Rio equips "Ice Beast Zerofyne" with "Wings of Silence", which increases its ATK by 300 ("Ice Beast Zerofyne": 2000 → 2300 ATK) and prevents "Ice Beast Zerofyne" from being affected by the effects of Shark's Spell and Trap Cards. "Ice Beast Zerofyne" attacks and destroys "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark" (Shark: 4000 → 3000 LP). As a WATER Xyz Monster he controls was destroyed by battle, Shark activates his face-down "Ghost Salvage" to revive "Submersible Carier Aero Shark" ( 3/1900/1000), "Big Jaws" ( 3/1800/300) and "Shark Stickers" ( 3/200/1000) in Attack Position with their effects negated (as "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark" was the monster destroyed in battle and "Big Jaws" and "Shark Stickers" were the monsters used for the Xyz Summon of "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark"). Shark then activates his face-down "Full Armored Xyz" to target "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark" and then overlay "Big Jaws" and "Shark Stickers" in order to Xyz Summon "Black Ray Lancer" ( 3/2100/600, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. After that, the secondary part of the first effect of "Full Armored Xyz" equips "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark" to "Black Ray Lancer" and increases the latter monster's ATK by the former monster's ATK ("Black Ray Lancer": 2100 → 4000 ATK). Rio Sets a card. " equipped with "Aero Shark" by the effect of "Full Armored Xyz".]] Turn 3: Shark Shark draws. He then activates "Break Stream" to target "Black Ray Lancer" (an Xyz Monster) and prevent Rio from activating Spell and Trap Cards when "Black Ray Lancer" attacks until the end of the Damage Step. "Black Ray Lancer" attacks and destroys "Ice Beast Zerofyne" (Rio: 4000 → 2300 LP). As "Black Ray Lancer" destroyed a monster in battle, Shark activates the second effect of "Break Stream" to destroy Rio's Set card, "Ice Fire Egg". Since "Ice Fire Egg" was destroyed, Rio activates its effect to revive "Ice Beast Zerofyne" (a WATER Xyz Monster) in Attack Position with its ATK and DEF reduced 0 and "Ice Beast Zerofyne" being treated as having a Level equal to its original Rank plus one ( 4/ 5/2000 → 0/2200 → 0). Shark Sets a card. Turn 4: Rio Rio draws "Land of Frozen Flames" and subsequently activates it, which destroys "Aqua Gate". Now both players can treat a WATER monster as two monsters for an Xyz Summon. Treating "Ice Beast Zerofyne" as two monsters, Rio overlays "Ice Beast Zerofyne" with itself in order to Xyz Summon "Ice Princess Zereort" ( 5/2500/2100, ORU: 1) in Attack Position. Rio activates the effect of "Ice Princess Zereort" to detach "Ice Beast Zerofyne" ("Ice Princess Zereort": 1 → 0 ORU) and reduce the ATK of "Black Ray Lancer" to 0 ("Black Ray Lancer": 4000 → 0 ATK). "Ice Princess Zereort" attacks "Black Ray Lancer" (Shark: 3000 → 500 LP), but Shark activates the final effect of "Full Armored Xyz" to send "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark" to the Graveyard and prevent "Black Ray Lancer" from being destroyed by battle ("Black Ray Lancer": 4000 → 2100 ATK). Turn 5: Shark ".]] Shark draws. He then Normal Summons "Drill Barnacle" ( 3/300/0) in Attack Position. Shark then equips "Black Ray Lancer" with his face-down "Xyz Crown", which treats the Rank of "Black Ray Lancer" as a Level instead and allows it to be treated as two monsters for an Xyz Summon ("Black Ray Lancer": 3 → 3). "Drill Barnacle" is also treated as two monsters for an Xyz Summon via the effect of "Land of Frozen Flames". Shark overlays "Black Ray Lancer" and "Drill Barnacle" in order to Xyz Summon "Shark Caesar" ( 3/1800/2000, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Shark activates the effect of "Shark Caesar" to detach an Overlay Unit ("Shark Caesar": 2 → 1 ORU) and increase its ATK by the original number of Overlay Units required to Xyz Summon it minus the current number of Overlay Units attached to it x 1000 ("Shark Caesar": 1800 → 4800 ATK). "Shark Caesar" attacks and destroys "Ice Princess Zereort" (Rio: 2300 → 0 LP). Differences in adaptations * The scene where Bronk shouts that "Shark will only accept Yuma as Rio's boyfriend" is cut. Instead, it is replaced by the quote, "Nice talking to you, Shark". Also, the reaction of "Caswell" and "Flip" is cut, instead the scene is replaced by Caswell and Flip trying to listen to the conservation. * The scandal and the gossip is cut. * When Rio presents the newspaper article, the Japanese characters are replaced with the text "Yuma + Rio" with an heart background. Also, in the dub, it is presented as being on Flip's blog, "Flip's Daily Quips". * The scene where Rio mentions Shark's dislike for pepper is changed to a fear of onions. Mistakes * Right before Shark's final turn, the backs of Rio's cards were shown with the card backings used at the beginning of series. * In one of the newspaper articles about Rio and Yuma, one of her bangs that is usually colored blue is purple instead. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.